This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 3D diffusion tensor imaging is very useful in defining organization and integration of the brain tissue. High resolution is difficult to achieve, due to low signal and large data size. In this study, we are trying to achieve record-high isotropic resolution in mouse brain utilizing a combination of advance hardware, sequence, and post-processing techniques.